scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglia
Ashogan is an interstellar civilization consisting of a reptilian-based people located on the border of the Alpha and Gamma quadrants of the galaxy. It fields relations to the Khaldyr Network on-board The Message, as well as every other civilization that has diplomats at the station. In terms of unique abilities, Ashogan's yardworks are the most productive, and crafty in the galaxy, with government-deployed workers being capable of mass producing most any ship designs, as well as developing and reverse engineering ships and blueprints brought to them. The absolute government is headed by the Intrepar, a band of all-knowing individuals sitting at the top of the ladder. History Ashoganians scripts found in Kunrepja date back 106,000 years, representing the oldest signs of intelligence in the Ashoganese culture. Fossils of primitive Ashoganians found in the homeworld of Kushargon date back up to 7.4 million years, which signifies that an extensive period of time was taken for the species to develop literacy in social activities, such as writing, drawing and pottery. Ancient ruins found in Kushargon are carbon dated to just 24,000 years old, and the most recent ruins that are still inhabited, albeit retrofitted are found in Derdra, carbon dated to just 2,000 years old. The first agricultural based civilization, known as Ashjira, devolving to Ashgera, Ashoga, and eventually Ashogan, is found to have been established 25,000 years ago, beginning with wooden and grass huts and eventually building stone structures. Ashjira covered a seventh of the planet of Shakirate, being recognized as the largest preliminary agricultural civilization in the known galaxy. It's existence suffered political distress, being prolonged till just 3,000 years ago by assassinations, new administrations and varying political ideologies and their impacts on the Ashoganian people. Ashjira fractured 3,000 years ago, with much of its land going not to new civilizations, but instead being annexed by conquesting barbarians. Smaller nations such as Grupeya, Shordyet and Kalrdij were eventually superseded, puppetized and annexed by the growing former Ashjiran state of Ashgrod, which would be renamed Ashogan some 2,400 years ago. Under Ashgrod was the most elementary, and fundamentally complex technological and social progress that ever graced civilization, which was previously dominated mostly by the Ashjiran civilization. The firearm was invented in 645, the electric light source was invented in 1120, the first satellite went up in 1304 and the first Ashoganian went into space in 1331. Interplanetary travel was achieved by 1380 and the interstellar warp drive was developed in 1405. From here, Ashogan developed massive industrial complexes and vessel shipyards on many of the barren worlds located inside its system, as well as the planets it had colonized in other systems. However, the absolute grip of the government allowed it to monitor and control the development of industry, and so a selection of planets of Ashogan remain garden worlds. Race Type The Ashogan are cultured and understanding of other species, and when it comes to space, they are industrious and innovative in their strategies of construction, development and invention. They have never been ones for mass war and genocide, however they would manage a formidable fight. Star Systems Ashogan is comprised of 9 star systems, containing varying celestial bodies which are used by the civilization for varying purposes, such as research stations, barren worlds for industrial centers, or garden worlds to preserve ecosystems, alien organisms and the sanctity of life. Central planet - System name - Side information - (Statistics) Kushargon - Dur'Shor system - Homeworld of Ashogan (6 planets) Kunrepja - Trineka system - Industrial center of Ashogan (3 planets) Derdra - Rulrekar'Dahs system - Garden worlds abundant (4 planets) Nagirkron - Dalterjehy system - Galactic core research outpost (1 planet) Arnekudak - Raedi'Krohs system (10 planets) Kurdekremal - Tihre'Dusa system (8 planets) Krapeggoron - Rurth'Ogar system - Largest shipyards (5 planets) Ariaeker - Theta system - Discovery of alien species (7 planets) Subrajar - Eta'Rokara system (3 planets)